


Old stuff

by harajukucrepes



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ, Super Junior
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-10
Updated: 2018-06-10
Packaged: 2019-05-20 10:02:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14892528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harajukucrepes/pseuds/harajukucrepes
Summary: This is a repost of a work I did on LJ 5 years ago for archiving purposes. No editing from original has been done.





	1. puppy on the sidewalk

**puppy on the sidewalk** | eunhyuk/donghae, slight siwon/eunhyuk | 2260 words | pets!AU  
→ _Hyukjae gets a dog_  
\- sort of a continuation/remix of this [Cats!Homin](http://ceruleanloft.livejournal.com/11343.html) story, written by [](https://cease11.livejournal.com/profile)[**cease11**](https://cease11.livejournal.com/) because she insisted for a sj spin-off, do check it out because she's amazing <3.

*

Donghae steals one glance at the boy who has just walked in and falls in love. He stands up, tail wagging as fast as he can and starts barking for his attention.

The other dogs seem to know that there's a boy in the shop, for they are also barking for his attention. But unlike Donghae, the rest of the dogs are not in love with the boy. They just wants to get out of the glass cases and escape the nasty eyes of the wrinkly old lady with a horrible temper who washes the dogs and run into the warm waiting arms of humans. Donghae, like all the dogs in the shop, wants to have a human, but unlike the rest of them, Donghae doesn't want just any human, Donghae wants _this boy_ to be his human.

The boy seems to have seen Donghae and Donghae barks louder. “I like to play, take me!” and the boy smiles at him. He likes the boy a little too much already, with his toothy grin and the gummy smile and the cute eyes and the pretty lips. When Donghae's glass cage opens, he jumps into the waiting arms of the boy. The boy cuddles him tight and tells the owner that he would like to have Donghae, and Donghae feels like his heart could dance.

 

*

 

It's all Junsu's fault that Hyukjae ends up with a chronically hyperactive dog. Before Junsu left for an out-of-town singing gig a few days ago, he had insisted that Hyukjae gets a pet cat so that his Yunho would have a playmate (“Preferably a lady cat,” Junsu had winked, and Hyukjae wasn't sure if Junsu was kidding because Junsu has Yoochun and that's certainly not a playmate) and so that he wouldn't have to drop his cat at Jaejoong's whenever he needed to go somewhere. Hyukjae thought that him not owning a pet had nothing to do with him not being able to care for a cat but Junsu wouldn't have any of it.

So a cat he would get, he promised himself a few hours ago, but it's a dog he ends up having.

The golden retriever puppy greeted him so happily in the store, he bought him without hesitating. He couldn't help it; the puppy is quite possibly the most adorable thing ever, with its beautiful yellow fur and brilliant eyes. The pet store owner said that the puppy has never barked so enthusiastically for anyone before, so perhaps Hyukjae was meant to own him. The puppy licked Hyukjae as he exited the pet store and Hyukjae thought this might be what it felt to be in love with your pet.

Only the pet turned out to be a complete pain in the ass.

Hyukjae wanted to name him Choco, but the little fellow answers to nothing but “Donghae”. The pet store owner told him that an old man visited the store a few days before and loved the dog so much that he named him after his son, but the old man refused to buy him. “He said he was too old for a dog,” the owner said, and Hyukjae could see why this little fellow is definitely not for the old and fragile.

In the last 5 minutes, the puppy had leapt to the ground from Hyukjae's arms, ran around the perimeter of his apartment, grabbed a pillow and threw it at Hyukjae, jumped from the sofa to the desk and to the top of the television, hid behind the washing machine and lastly, as he jumped around, he fell in the toilet then got out and jumped again.

“Choco!” Hyukjae calls, but the dog keeps chasing his own tail.

He's not going to have his pet disobey him, but he has no choice but to use the dog's preferred name.

“Donghae,” he calls again, softer this time, and the dog cuddles up to him. “Let's play later, now let me feed you.”

 

*

 

Siwon loves his peace. He loves waking up and finding the friendly sun smiling at him, he loves finding the newspaper in his mailbox and he also loves the family next door, especially Mrs Jung who's usually watering the flowers when Siwon gets his newspaper. He makes it a habit to pray right after he wakes up, before he leaves for work, and he usually gets his cat to pray along—even though his cat scratches him everytime he tries to clasp his soft paws together. But Siwon loves Heechul anyway, all his rejections and his scratches and annoyed purrs.

“You're so perfect, Heechul, do you know that?” Siwon says as he strokes his cat from head to tail before leaving to work, but his cat only flicks his tail at him and continues to snooze.

Perhaps he should find his cat a companion, Siwon thinks, and suddenly he remembers the model named JaeJoong whom he spoke to just the day before. There was a tabby cat playing around as they conversed and Siwon thought that such a playful cat would be the perfect choice for Heechul.

He leaves his house in a merry mood, and when he sees his neighbour, the blue-haired boy, he offers to treat him to dinner.

“What?” the boy looks confused, as though he has never been spontaneously asked out for dinner.

“Like I said, dinner's on me,” and Siwon prances off after giving the boy a three-fingered salute.

 

*

 

Donghae fits every definition of a dog—and more.

He refuses to be tied on a leash, refuses to be told what _not_ to eat, refuses to be told that there are things in the apartment that can't be touched (even Hyukjae's computer! He had to hit Donghae twice as hard to make sure the dumb dog remembers that the laptop is Hyukjae's most expensive item in the apartment and not Donghae's chewtoy), refuses to sleep alone on the floor (the laundry ahjumma would cry at the state of his bedsheets), and finally and most annoyingly, he refuses to let Hyukjae go to work.

When Hyukjae realises that he's 5 minutes late to the studio, he gives Donghae a last, powerful shove.

“YOU. ARE. NOT. COMING. WITH. ME!”

Donghae cowers and runs to hide under the sofa and Hyukjae thinks that his disciplining methods are finally working out, so he jingles his keys to tell Donghae that he's leaving.

“Stay put,” he says, “I'll buy you something expensive later, then we'll have dinner with next door's Siwon!”

Donghae barks meekly, and Hyukjae's pleased with himself. It pays to be a smart person, after all it's just a puppy he's dealing with, and puppies need no rocket science.

Only he couldn't have been more wrong. When he takes his seat on the bus, he hears some high school girls behind him giggling at a dog chasing the bus and Hyukjae's stomach flips as he turns and recognises the dog that's doing the chasing.

He immediately googles the pet shop to check if they have a refund policy.

 

*

 

Siwon always leaves the kitchen window partially open. For ventilation, he says. Heechul doesn't care about the reason, he only cares about the fact that Siwon always, always lets it open and if there's one thing Heechul would ever admit to liking about Siwon, it is how painfully predictable he is, because Siwon's predictability only means convenience to Heechul and Heechul loves convenience above everything, perhaps even above food.

Kangin's a little grumpy that day. Heechul asks the bulldog to stop frowning because it's making him uglier, but Kangin only yawns.

“Not my fault I couldn't sleep yesterday, you know,” he says as he pushes Heechul away. “You know how I always sleep near that blue-haired human?”

Heechul nods. Kangin loves that blue-haired human, even if he barks at him every opportunity he gets, because watching him jump in fright is Kangin's favourite thing to do. Apparently because he's the only who manages to be scared _and_ yet not scared at Kangin at the same time. Kangin once said that almost all the humans run at the sight of him after being frightened once, but this human never runs away.

“He even tried to feed me, that idiot,” Kangin always said, and Heechul knew what he meant from the first time he heard Kangin talk about that dumb human. He has never seen a stray dog quite like Kangin, so eager to have a human. Most strays he knows brag about their ~freedom~ and their valiant ~struggle~ in the cruel world.

But something had been keeping Kangin up the night before, and judging from Kangin's tone, he's not very happy.

“That stupid blueberry got a _DOG_. He went to _BUY_ a dog,” Kangin growls, “he has seen so many stray dogs around him and yet he paid for one that is SO STUPID, he barks nonstop, like a pup waiting to be milked, and that's what keeping me up. All because that stupid blueberry wouldn't make his dog shut up.”

Heechul would suggest Kangin to try to get Siwon as his owner (because Siwon would never say no), but he enjoys his position as Siwon's one and only pet a little too much.

“Speak of the devil,” Kangin growls again, this time at something foreign and yellow that seems to be dragging himself towards them.

“I lost my human,” the yellow puppy cries.

 

*

 

Yunho's in a dilemma.

It's not like he's terrified of dogs (they are usually very large and Yunho's still growing), but everytime he gets near to those huge canine friends of Heechul's, he feels like he's feeding himself to the lions. Yunho's especially terrified of Kangin—one bark of Kangin's could literally shake the foundation that Yunho's stepping on. And now Heechul's with his dog friends and Yunho doesn't know if it's a good idea to prod Heechul for a favour.

But Yunho needs Heechul today, because Heechul's probably the only cat who would be friends with Changmin. They both love to be indoors (Heechul only goes outside when Siwon's not around), they are both elegant cats (Yunho's pretty sure they could exchange tips on fur management) and most of all, they are both his friends.

Heechul seems to be getting friendly with a strange dog and Yunho thinks that he can still ask Heechul sometime later. For now perhaps he should concentrate on breaking this twig so that he can show Changmin his newfound plaything.

 

*

 

Hyukjae leaves the store heavy-hearted. Apparently the pet store doesn't refund.

“Ah, I should have gotten a cat like Junsu said,” he had said to the store owner.

But the store owner insisted that Donghae's the best dog ever. “Not every dog is born perfect, you have to talk,” and he made a disgusting heart gesture with his fingers, “to him.”

No matter how hard Hyukjae begged (“The dog's FUCKING CLINGY,” he almost shouted), the store owner insisted that he give the puppy some time.

“After all,” he said, “the dog's in love with you. When a dog's heart is broken, it's worse than a breakup.”

Hyukjae suddenly feels bad for hoping that Donghae had lost his way as he chased the bus that morning.

 

*

 

No matter what Heechul says, the new puppy wouldn't stop crying.

“I think he hates me,” he whined endlessly.

Heechul couldn't take it anymore, so he leaves to find Yunho—only to find Yunho equally annoying, talking about this “Changmin” cat.

“Trust me, Heechul, you would like him!”

“He sounds like a prick to me, are you sure we won't end up fighting?”

Yunho gives him a confident purr, but Heechul isn't sure. Siwon's going to come back home soon, so he better be home.

 

*

 

Hyukjae comes back to find his dog nowhere and a dark thought looms inside his head as he realises that Donghae's so dumb he probably has no sense of direction whatsoever and starts dashing to find him.

He find his puppy; three streets away from his apartment, perking up in anticipation and running towards him as soon as he sees him. He scoops his dog into his arm and nuzzles him protectively. For a moment, he couldn't believe that he had hoped that Donghae lost his way home, he couldn't believe that he had intended to return Donghae to the store. No other creature had shown such pure enthusiasm at the sight of him, not even Junsu, and as Donghae licks him excitedly, even more excited than that moment when he had decided to take him, Hyukjae feels like perhaps he could love this dumb dog of his.

Perhaps.

Because Donghae has jumped down from his arm and ran towards Siwon and Hyukjae suddenly remembers something.

He has a date with him tonight.

 

*

 

_omake | extra_

 

“That's a pretty girlfriend you have there,” Changmin says, referring to the Siamese cat Yunho was cuddling with just moments before Changmin walked into them. “How long have you guys been together?”

“Changmin, we are not together,” Yunho rolls over in laughter, paws scratching his own tummy. “That's Heechul, my friend. I've been meaning to introduce you two.”

“I don't think that's a good idea...” Changmin starts but can't finish. Something's stuck in his throat, something that sounds like he's jealous over that pretty thing that Yunho's obviously besotted with.

“What?” Yunho insists. “Heechul's a guy, you know?”

Changmin refuses to share his food with Yunho for a week.

*


	2. good day, bad day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On a good day Donghae would say nothing to him, because he’s his fairy tale and his world, and he’s a contented boy who already has his happily ever after.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> not related to 1st chapter, I'm just lumping these two together for archiving purposes.

**good day, bad day** | eunhyuk/donghae | 1833 words | pg | fluff  
_On a good day Donghae would say nothing to him, because he’s his fairy tale and his world, and he’s a contented boy who already has his happily ever after._  
\- for [](https://pinkeuphoria1.livejournal.com/profile)[](https://pinkeuphoria1.livejournal.com/)**pinkeuphoria1** , because I don’t love her (kidding) but she betaed this anyway  
\- first sj fic :|

*

He likes the girls who like him, claiming that a softening heart’s just waiting to be melted. He likes it when they look at him with wonder then turn away twinkling, he likes it when their faces turn scarlet, he likes it when they lose their words; he likes to watch them fall in love, and most of all he likes to watch how they fall for him.

Donghae’s all that and everything else. He’s in love with him, always has been and forever will be. He loves his everything: his wide smile, his bright eyes and his full lips. He knows it when he’s happy, when he’s sad, when he misses his pet, when he misses his best friend, when he wants to dance, when he wants to sing. Donghae used to hate it when he wanted to be left alone as though he wanted to keep Donghae at a safe distance, but in time he learned to read his face and the more he could read him the more he loved him.

Donghae could sing songs to him, about him, for him. Donghae lets him see his everything, his secrets, his pains, his fears. He gives him everything that he has—he would even give him the world if he had it in his hand.

But he doesn’t have the world, at least not yet.

*

On a good day they would wake up beside each other and he would kiss Donghae’s forehead and say wake up you idiot. When Donghae finally woke up, he would give him a light punch in the chest and say good morning. If Donghae was feeling needy he would seize him by the waist, then he would lean in and sway with him as he gently reprimands him for being clingy, he’s not going anywhere so they could cuddle all they want later, but for now they should at least work on waking up properly. It’s always for all the same reasons: their earliest scheduled activity is starting in less than an hour, they need to be at the airport or they’ll miss the flight, they need to be in the practise room by noon.

Sometimes when he’s away, Donghae would send him a text message before he goes to sleep, saying that he misses him very much so he’s now lying in his bed, come back quick. He would reply the next morning, warning him yet again, don’t mess up my room, and Donghae would grin as he wakes up to the beep of the message alert. The room’s already messy anyway, he would reply back. It wouldn’t matter that they banter even when they were a hundred miles away from each other, because a few days later they would go back to waking up in each other’s company.

When Donghae needs to be away, he would leave stick-on notes on the mirror beside his bed before he has to leave, telling him all the mundane things he could think of at that moment. He would find all the notes in the thrash can when he came back and he would yell at him, why did you throw them, and he would say they are messing up my room, and Donghae would hit him. Sometimes light and playful, sometimes hard and serious, but always meaning to tease and never to hurt.

Sometimes, when Donghae hits him, he hits Donghae back, but most of the time he withdraws and sulks and Donghae loves him more.

Donghae once asked him if he could live without Donghae, and he said he doesn’t know.

*

He once said that Donghae loves too easily, loves too much, loves too many people.

Donghae said that he’s not different, for he too loves too easily, loves too much, loves too many people.

But there’s a difference between you and me, he said, you want them all to love you back. You want all the affection, you want all the love, you want the entire world.

Donghae closed his eyes and linked their hands together. I want them all, yes, I do, he said.

He wants to be loved and he wants to love, is that too much to ask?

He said no, that’s why everybody loves you, and Donghae’s world falls into place.

*

Donghae wants a fairy tale love story: the boy falls in love, the boy gets his love, the boy lives happily ever after with his love.

He never said he would give Donghae that, but he never said he wouldn’t try—and that, for Donghae, is more than enough.

*

Donghae hates it when they fight, when things they would never say to each other are itching to leave their throats, and Donghae’s terrified of what he might hear. What if he never loved him, what if it was only a game, what if everything was an illusion, what if he was only being kind, what if Donghae is just like everyone else and the only difference is that Donghae never gives up. What if he resents being with Donghae and is actually longing for the inevitable day when they would finally be separated, what if their days together are nothing but eventual memories.

But then they would make up a few hours later, apologies trailing along with their tears. I’m sorry, he would say to Donghae, I never meant to hurt you. I love you, he would mumble, and Donghae knows that he doesn’t mean it the way Donghae wants him to.

Still, Donghae would say I love you back to him and let the words carry the burden of his feelings.

*

There’s no one as beautiful as him, or at least never as beautiful. Donghae wonders if it’s love clouding his vision and making him blind to all of his flaws or if he’s just riding on the course, his feelings guiding his senses.

One day he tries to see the future but it’s all black, so he stops himself from trying ever again—why choose to see the dark when you’re dwelling in the light?

*

On a good day he would buy something to eat, Donghae would eat from his plate and he would yell at him. Go buy your own food, he would say. But stolen food tastes like love and Donghae savours it like it’s a form of intoxication.

On a bad day he would close the door of his room, only close it, never locked, so that Donghae could find his way to his bed. He would let Donghae pester him, but he wouldn’t budge. Sometimes Donghae’s day is equally bad, so he would leave his room and go back into his own, locking the door behind him. He would knock on Donghae’s room a few minutes later, saying sorry repeatedly. Tell me what’s wrong, he would beg, please don’t close the door on me like this.

Donghae would then open the door like he always does—the thing is that he would never lock the door if he could, but when both of their hearts are out in the open, they wouldn’t know whose is closer to being broken.

*

Why do you love so easily, he asks, what if you run out of hearts to give, what if you don’t want to give anymore?

Donghae knows what his real questions are: what if someone hurts you so badly you never want to love again, what if they don’t love you enough, what if they can’t love you as much as you love them, what if I hurt you so badly you never want to see me again?

So Donghae kisses his ear, then don’t hurt me, he says, learn to love me as much as I love you, learn to recognise the pain of having to live without me.

*

Donghae likes that he’s almost the exact opposite of him: Donghae forms the lyrics to his rhythm, Donghae is the child to his adult, Donghae is often led astray while he’s the one with the direction, Donghae is the instinct whereas he’s the intuition, Donghae’s the romantic and he’s the realist, Donghae has his two feet in the air while he’s the one with his feet on the ground; in the end Donghae is Donghae, he is him, they both find home in each other’s weaknesses.

Donghae’s the one in love, but he’s the one who is in too deep.

*

On a good day he would kiss Donghae, slow and sweet. He would nibble his ear, tickle his neck, massage his shoulder, and Donghae would smile at him. He would sparkle at him, let him know he’s happy, let him know that he’s in love with him, let him know that he wants him like this forever, beautiful and needing him.

On a good day Donghae thinks about things he has lost from loving him: his sense of reality, his sense of future—his senses overall.

On a bad day Donghae thinks about the one thing he has gained from loving him: a fairy tale.

*

One day he says to Donghae, don’t ever leave me, and Donghae asks him why.

I forgot how to be me, he says, I forgot how to be alone, perhaps you’re the worst thing that has happened to me, so you have to compensate.

Donghae looks at him, mentally listing the things he would give him as compensation: his presence, his belongings, his own heart, his whole self, the entire world.

I would give you the world if I could, Donghae says, but you’ll have to deal with just having me for now.

He smiles at Donghae, the smile that speaks more than his words ever could, you’re the best thing that has ever happened to me, he says, and Donghae falls in love all over again.

*

On a bad day they would sit near the fireplace, huddled up together, and Donghae would say, I’ll wait for you. Doesn’t matter how long it will take, he would assure him, I’m here, always.

On a good day Donghae would study him and find other things about him to fall in love with.

*

He says that Donghae wants too much, wants from too many people, and he can’t give Donghae the world as he wanted it.

Donghae beams at him and says it doesn’t matter.

He might think that Donghae’s waiting for him to catch the stars and put them in his hand, but Donghae’s just waiting for him to realise that he’s the world to him—and that he has lost count of how many times he has fallen for him.

*

On a bad day Donghae would tell him that he wants more of him, he wants him all the time, and he never gets enough of him.

On a good day Donghae would say nothing to him, because he’s his fairy tale and his world, and he’s a contented boy who already has his happily ever after.

*


End file.
